


Obedience

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light bondage, dub-con (not the whole way through). Inappropriate use of fabricated Quincy gintou technique. Don't like it, don't read it.<br/>Purely plotless sex, because I couldn't get the image out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the beginning from Dead Star, by Muse.

Shame on you for thinking  
You're all alone  
If you want I'll make you wish you were  
Failing to impress  
Why can't you sleep with  
Someone who'll protect you  
Harm is coming your way  
It's coming your way  


"I want my powers back."

Ryuuken put down his book and leveled his gaze with his son's. He narrowed his eyes, matching Uryuu's glare with his own.

"And?"

Uryuu's hands clenched tighter than they already were. He could feel his nails dig into his palms. There would be blood there, later, but for now it didn't matter.

_Kurosaki._

Ichigo's face flashed through his thoughts a hundred times, but he couldn't lose his resolve now. He wanted nothing more than to walk away from Ryuuken, to find his own way. He didn't trust his father at all. But he was out of hope, and they were out of time. Ichigo had gone off to face his demons, and Uryuu had to do the same.

"I swear that I will never have anything to do with the Shinigami or their allies ever again."

He had to push Ichigo out of his thoughts. They had gone into this as enemies, and so they had to remain that way. He had no intention of outright breaking this promise. At some point, there would be a way to get around it, he was sure. But his pride would _never_ allow him to make a promise he intended to break outright.

He wouldn't have ever guessed that the prospect of being Kurosaki Ichigo's enemy at the end of all of this would be as unbearable as it was now. But he did not falter.

Ryuuken raised an eyebrow, skeptical of his son's hesitation, his forced resolve. He was aware that Uryuu did not trust him. He did not need his trust. What he needed was proof that his son still knew how to _listen_. Could he keep his word? Perhaps. But this wasn't about the promise to not help the Shinigami. It had not been about that when he'd demanded it. There were more complex levels to this, whether Uryuu had realized it or not.

He stood up. "Lock the door."

Uryuu raised an eyebrow right back at him. Were they going to do whatever this was _here_? He hadn't expected that. But then, apparently there was more to the older Quincy than met the eye. He had judged him wrong once already. It wouldn't do to continue to make that mistake.

Ryuuken crossed his arms. "I won't wait all day, Uryuu."

Uryuu glared at him, but did as he was told, then turned around to face his father again.

The older Quincy crossed the space between them, in no particular hurry to do so. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, and blew the smoke into the air. He watched anger work its way across his son's face, watched the way Uryuu clenched his jaw against the words that threatened to come out.

Ryuuken tilted his head slightly and considered. "I will give you what you want. But I expect your obedience first."

"You already gave me your condition, Ryuuken. I have agreed to it."

"Do you think you will gain anything by standing here and defying me?"

Uryuu's eyes flashed, and he looked away, glaring off at the wall. A muscle in his jaw worked, and still he bit his tongue. He had not yet forced himself to unclench his hands, or to relax in the slightest.

"Fine. I will obey you."

Ryuuken's eyes flashed with something his son couldn't quite read, and he knew that whatever he'd consented to, there would be no getting away from.

\- - -

It might have been hours, and it might have been days. The scar on his chest no longer burned, but there were deeper wounds there now, ones that no one would ever see. Uryuu still saw Ichigo's face in his mind, still heard his voice in the darkness. But there was more than that, now.

_I expect your obedience first._

What is it that Ryuuken wanted from him? He'd been nothing short of courteous since their battle. It could have been fatal, Uryuu knew, but it wasn't. And he could feel that power there, as well, the power he had missed so dearly.

The evening was too early for sleep, and he'd been in and out of consciousness for longer than he really knew. He'd had enough of sleep, and enough of his father's house. And yet, some instilled politeness in him refused to allow him to just walk away with no show of gratitude at all. The least he could do was announce that he was leaving.

He dressed quickly, wincing as his shirt closed over his chest. He wasn't sure if the pain was physical, or if it was deeper than that. Either way, he felt less than appreciative of the mark that his father's arrow had left in his chest. He supposed it couldn't be helped, and it served the purpose, but _damn it_.

He looked around the house for Ryuuken, but the older Quincy was nowhere to be found. He felt himself get annoyed at that. His father had never cared to make things easier for anyone else, least of all him. But it was _maddening_, to know that Ryuuken wasn't even there, wouldn't even let him do the right thing, and say goodbye before he left.

It was probably just as well. There wasn't anything left to say _besides_ goodbye, anyway, as far as Uryuu was concerned. He wasn't accustomed to saying thank you very often at all, and _certainly_ not to Ryuuken.

His hand rested on the door, and he heard his father's words in his head again.

_Do you think you will gain anything by standing here and defying me?_

He tried to shake the thoughts away, but it proved to be impossible. His conscience wasn't going to let him just walk out of here without closing things off between them again.

He decided that he'd actually make some sort of effort, and opened the door. There was a good chance that his father was at the hospital. If he found him there, he could inform him that he was _leaving_, and that would be that. Or so he told himself.

The trip to Karakura General was uneventful. The pain in Uryuu's chest wasn't so bad that he couldn't handle it. He'd handled much worse pain, really, and this was more a scar than an actual _wound_.

It was the trip from the bottom of the hospital to the top floor, where Ryuuken's office was, that was the hardest part. Uryuu did _not_ want to go back into that office. The last time he'd been here was to ask for Ryuuken to help him get his powers back, and it had taken so much out of him even to admit that he _needed_ his father's help. For some reason, coming here now wasn't any easier.

He steeled himself for whatever reaction he was about to elicit from his father and opened the door without bothering to knock.

"Uryuu."

The older Quincy was standing near his bookshelf, looking through a book with disinterest on his face. He didn't seem at all surprised at his son's presence there. Really, he didn't seem like he much _cared_. Something about that indifference made Uryuu bristle inwardly.

"I'm leaving," Uryuu told him, figuring that there was no sense in wasting words.

Ryuuken looked up and put the book back where it had been, all in one movement. He pushed his glasses up on his face and let his eyes meet Uryuu's.

"Is that so?"

Uryuu glared at him. To hell with him and his indifference. He should have just left without saying anything. At least now he knew better.

"Yes."

Ryuuken walked over to the boy and stood a mere two feet from him, arms crossed. There was anger dancing in his eyes, just a little, but the rest of his face remained expressionless.

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave."

"I don't recall asking," the boy responded, coldness touching his words.

"I see."

Uryuu had no idea what that response meant. The anger had disappeared from the older Quincy's eyes, leaving him entirely unreadable. As far as Uryuu was concerned, he was done here, then. It was too damn bad if Ryuuken didn't like that he was leaving. He had more important things to do than stand around here and play guessing games.

He turned to leave and reached for the door handle. A hand that was too much like his own for his liking closed around his wrist, pulling him back around. _And he hadn't even heard his father move._

They were closer now than he could remember them ever being for more than ten seconds, standing inches from each other, but they were still light years apart. He started to see red.

"Your obedience ends when I tell you it ends, not when it suits you," Ryuuken said. His words were as cold as Uryuu's had been, moments before.

"Let go of me."

"Absolutely not."

The boy jerked his arm back at that, trying in vain to wrench it away from Ryuuken's grasp. He was unsuccessful.

"Goddamn you. What do you _want_ from me?"

"You are already aware of what I want from you," Ryuuken said. With his free hand, he reached out and pulled Uryuu's face up to look at him. Their eyes met, and Uryuu felt something spark there, between them.

It hit him, then, that he knew _exactly_ what Ryuuken wanted from him. The sparks there were so like the ones he felt if he stood alone and looked into Kurosaki's eyes. There was danger here, now, that he hadn't quite seen before. Or, more likely, that he'd _refused_ to see.

_He can't be serious._

When he pulled away a second time, Ryuuken let him. All those words of "obedience", and the final words of how he would let him go easily "for now," after he'd been shot with his father's arrow. It made sense now. All of it. Even Ryuuken's almost _fatherly_ courtesy these last few days.

Uryuu knew he should turn and walk out, run out, go as far from this office as he possibly could. Promises mattered nothing in the face of what this meant. It had been a long time since he'd been anywhere near Ryuuken for more than cursory things, usually school-related. To think that they'd be brought together this way...

He had a connection to the older Quincy that he was sure he did not want, but could no longer avoid. Something dark shot through his brain as it dawned on him that he had known this from the moment he'd been told to lock the office door, more than a week ago. The realization that blood really _was_ thicker than water was slightly sickening. Worse, it was _thrilling_.

"There is something _wrong_ with you," he said, his voice little more than a choked whisper.

"And yet you are still standing here. Tell me, Uryuu, is this what you wanted when you came here today? Even you are not so naive. You couldn't possibly have thought I'd let you run away without demanding your obedience one last time."

"Who says I'm running away?"

Ryuuken didn't bother to answer him. Instead, he turned away and walked back towards his desk. "Lock the door, Uryuu."

It was an order, but it was open-ended. Ryuuken was not forcing him to stay here. But once the door was locked, he knew he'd have to follow this through, to whatever end. Perhaps he had known that the _first_ time he'd locked it. Perhaps this was just the end he'd been running toward these past few days, oblivious by his own choice.

He turned around, reached for the handle, and turned the lock.

_There is something wrong with me._

"Come here," Ryuuken said, still not turning around to face him. He had demanded obedience, and now he _expected_ it. He had never been one to play games - he had no time for them. He was all business, all infuriating _business_, and Uryuu felt himself getting angry all over again, in a million different ways for a million different reasons.

And yet, he walked over to his father as if it was natural, as if there was no unspoken animosity between them. The anger he'd felt all these years, was it only his? Surely Ryuuken was angry with him, as well.

Not everything in that thought was unpleasant.

He stopped a foot or two away from the older Quincy. Only then did Ryuuken finally turn to face him.

"I will not tolerate your defiance," he warned.

"I am well aware."

Ryuuken made a small noise, that might have been disbelief or disapproval. He crossed his arms again and said, simply, "Good. Then strip."

What little color there was drained from Uryuu's face. He hadn't walked over here with any doubts as to what his father expected from him, but that was terribly _blatant_, wasn't it? There was no way he could obey such an order.

"Were you expecting something less?" Ryuuken asked, his tone almost mocking.

Uryuu's eyes narrowed. He felt his jaw clench, felt his hands ball into fists. It was bad enough that he was standing here, even _thinking_ about obeying an order like that. He didn't need the older Quincy's mocking tone to go along with it.

"Or were you wishing I was someone else? Someone shorter, with a big sword and a bigger mouth-"

"Shut up!" The words came out of his mouth faster than he would have liked, more heated than he would have _thought_.

"Do you think I am unaware of the company you keep, Uryuu? Do you think I don't _know_ who you let into your house?"

"Fuck you," Uryuu whispered. The color returned to his face, and he felt his cheeks grow too hot. No one had _ever_ questioned him about Kurosaki. Even if anyone knew, they certainly wouldn't say anything to him like that. Not _ever_.

"Do as you're told," Ryuuken told him, icily, "or get out of my office."

Uryuu wanted to call him every dirty name he could think of. He wanted to fire a barrage of arrows and watch every single one of them bury itself in his father's smug face. He wanted to do as he'd been accused of doing, and run away. But he didn't do any of those things.

Instead, he kept his mouth shut, and his hands moved to unzip his shirt. Minutes later, he stood nearly nude there in front of his father. He hadn't managed to work up the nerve to pull off his boxers yet, though they were doing precious little to hide the reaction his body insisted on having to all of this.

Ryuuken's eyes moved over his son's body for a moment, obviously not in any real hurry. Finally, he let his eyes meet Uryuu's again. "I'm _waiting._"

Uryuu dropped his gaze, unable to look directly into the older Quincy's eyes and actually take off his boxers at the same time. It took him another full minute to actually work up the nerve to slide them off his legs and step out of them entirely. He still didn't look directly at Ryuuken's face.

The older Quincy's mouth twitched. He moved to pull Uryuu closer to him, his hands resting on his son's slim hips. Uryuu stiffened, but did not resist him. Nor did he resist when Ryuuken leaned down, letting their mouths meet.

The kiss was almost brutal. Uryuu was unable to give in entirely, not like this, not right away, and it became a power struggle. He knew he was going to lose, but he had never been one to not put up a fight.

Ryuuken stood up and pulled the boy closer still. One hand moved from Uryuu's hip, sliding up between them, brushing over a nipple. He paused there, toying with the sensitive flesh until it hardened under his fingers. Uryuu moaned just a _little_ into his mouth, and lost the struggle. His hands came up, unbidden, and clenched in his father's suit jacket as Ryuuken's tongue invaded his mouth. He thought for _just_ a second about biting down, but he had promised obedience, and breaking a promise - even to Ryuuken - was not something he would do so lightly.

In one smooth movement that Uryuu couldn't have predicted if he wanted to, Ryuuken pulled his face away, moved his hands to his son's wrists, and pinned Uryuu's arms behind his back. Uryuu glared at him and tried to pull away again.

Ryuuken moved to stand behind the boy, and pushed him toward the desk.

"It will be easier if you stop fighting me every step of the way. I don't have any intention of hurting you. Stop being so difficult."

"Just who the hell do you think you are, Ryuuken?" Uryuu shot back. He allowed himself to be moved toward the desk, but still he tried to get his arms free. Ryuuken had him beat in the strength department, of course, but that couldn't keep him from _trying_.

"Your _father_, Uryuu. Bend over."

Uryuu couldn't decide what was the worst part of that statement - the fact that it was _true_, the fact that it really just brought what was so _wrong_ about this home, or the fact that it sent heat screaming through his body. It might have been some combination of all of those things.

He obeyed without thinking about it, more out of shock at his father's words than anything else, leaning over the desk. The wood was cool against his bare chest, and it almost felt _good_ against the scar there. Ryuuken leaned over him, still holding his arms in place, and reached into one of the drawers of the desk. He pulled out a small silver tube, and Uryuu's eyes went wide with recognition at what it was.

_Gintou! Where the hell did he...?_

He heard the words and realized it was a command he'd never heard before. That alone was enough to make him struggle against whatever his father was doing. He _hated_ Ryuuken one-upping him, which he had done plenty in the fight they'd had. As far as Uryuu was concerned, that was _more_ than enough.

His struggles were useless. He felt the binding work its way into place almost immediately after the words left Ryuuken's lips, and even as the older Quincy let go of his arms, they felt more restrained than they had before.

He pulled at the binding, more as an experiment than anything else. He was sure that the level of power he could feel was more than he'd be able to break through, especially after having had _no_ power himself during the past weeks. He certainly had more now, but he was still weakened from the battle, and there was a lot he didn't know.

He seethed inwardly, but managed to look back over his shoulder and say, "Are you really so scared I'll run off, Ryuuken?" with all the right levels of arrogance.

Ryuuken was unimpressed. He leaned down again and pulled his son's glasses off his face, setting them somewhere Uryuu couldn't see. It was almost like adding insult to injury, somewhere in Uryuu's mind, and he began to struggle in earnest.

"Stop acting like you don't want this, Uryuu," came the reprimand. "You could have walked out. _Twice_."

The older Quincy ignored his son's rage and let his hands rest on the boy's back. "If you can get out of that on your own, I will stop, and let you walk out without reprimand. If you can't, then you have no choice but to lay there and enjoy it."

"Fuck you," Uryuu said, for the second time.

Ryuuken didn't answer that right away. Instead, he let one hand slide over the boy's body, following the line of his spine, then the curve of his ass. Despite all his rage and all his embarrassment, Uryuu's legs parted easily as his father's hand moved further down. He pressed one finger lightly, teasingly, against his son's entrance, but didn't push it inside yet.

"You wouldn't _dare_," Uryuu said, sounding more shocked than he was feeling. Of _course_ Ryuuken would dare. That was what this was about, right?

"Always a contradiction, Uryuu," Ryuuken said, still toying with the boy's entrance, "You say you hate Shinigami, and yet you consort with one. You tell me time and again that you hate me, and yet you took off your clothes of your own accord. You act so _shocked_, when I have made no secret of my intentions. Do you think I bent you over my desk to look at you?"

Uryuu felt his face grow too hot and squeezed his eyes shut. He could handle pain, he could handle mockery. He could _not_ handle this kind of humiliation. His pride refused to allow it. Unable to move his arms, he instead settled for moving his legs, trying to push, trying to _stand up_, trying to escape his father's warm hands and cold words.

"I am not your toy," he hissed from between his teeth, after a couple minutes of futile struggle.

"No. But you _are_ mine," he said.

There were too many implications in those words for Uryuu to dwell on them for too long. The fact that his cock was too hard to think about much else might have had something to do with it, as well.

Again, the desk drawer opened, and Ryuuken took something out of it. Uryuu's hair had fallen in his face, and without his glasses, his vision was too bad to really tell what was going on. The older Quincy withdrew his hand for a minute, and Uryuu heard a cap click open. He wondered if it was just lotion, or if his father was _actually_ keeping lubricant in his desk. The thought of it just being lotion was an easier one to stomach.

Without warning, Ryuuken moved his hand back down and slid one slick finger into the boy's body. Uryuu sucked his breath in through his teeth, but didn't cry out. A second finger followed almost immediately, and Uryuu managed to clench his jaw against the sound that threatened to escape. Ryuuken moved his hand, slowly, searching for..._there_.

Uryuu couldn't hold back his cries any longer as Ryuuken's hand found his prostate. His hips jerked, pushing into his father's hand. There was little he could do to stop it. The initial pain of the intrusion was forgotten as stars shot across his vision with every movement of his father's hand.

He cried out louder when a third finger slipped inside him, but he was finding it harder to care what kind of sound he was making. He heard movement behind him, but as long as Ryuuken kept moving his hand, he didn't really care what else he was doing.

"Is this what you wanted, Uryuu?"

"N..no."

Ryuuken moved his hand harder, causing the boy's hips to jerk again. He changed his pace, keeping his movements hard and fast, fucking his son with his hand and watching him writhe.

"Lying is pointless."

"Not...lying..." the boy gasped. He wished he could move his arms, if only to hold onto the desk and steady himself. "Want...more..."

Ryuuken pulled his hand away, and Uryuu cried out again. His hips wouldn't still entirely, as if his body was seeking to be filled more. He didn't know if he'd ever been more humiliated in his life - or more turned on.

After letting him squirm for a little while longer, Ryuuken leaned over his son. Uryuu could feel the warmth radiating from his father's bare skin, though they weren't quite touching. So that was what he'd been doing.

Ryuuken brushed Uryuu's hair back out of his face. He pressed the head of his own erection against the boy's entrance, teasing him. "You want more," he said, though it was not a question.

Uryuu closed his eyes tighter, not wanting to see his father's face, not wanting to have to say the words that Ryuuken wanted him to. He turned his face away, unable to really hide, but trying to anyway. Ryuuken reached up and tangled a hand in Uryuu's hair. His hand tightened, and he pulled his son's head up, unwilling to take silence for an answer.

Uryuu cried out, though he managed to bite down against the sound, cutting it off.

"I would have settled for an admission," Ryuuken said. He moved, pushing forward a little, though still not really entering the boy. He moved away a little, then did it again. "But now, you will get nothing without asking me for it."

"Fuck you," came the reply. Ryuuken's hand tightened in the boy's hair for a moment before he let him go and moved away enough that he was no longer teasing. He moved his hand around, wrapping long fingers around his son's erection. He stroked him, slowly, _slowly_.

"Beg me, Uryuu."

Uryuu saw stars again, even without Ryuuken's hands inside him. His face burned with humiliation, and his body ached with longing. He tried to keep from thrusting into his father's hand, but his efforts were fruitless. He couldn't still his hips anymore than he could unbind his arms.

"Ryuuken," he said, his voice breaking just slightly. He knew he was losing this battle. He didn't want to fight it anymore, didn't want to take this humiliation, didn't want to hear that ice in his father's tone.

"...please..."

"Please _what_?" Ryuuken prompted, as merciless as ever.

Uryuu wondered if he'd ever be able to look _anyone_ in the face again, after this. He writhed under Ryuuken's hand for another minute, feeling heat build up too strong between his legs.

"Stop teasing me," he said. He'd meant to sound angry, defiant, indignant, _something_, but the words sounded more like pleading than anything else. Ryuuken ignored him. It wasn't enough, and he knew it.

"Ryuuken..."

"Uryuu."

"Fuck me."

"That doesn't sound like begging."

"_Please_ fuck me."

Ryuuken moved his hand away from his son's cock, eliciting a moan from him, and moved back into place behind him. It wasn't quite what he'd been hoping for, but they shared the same blood - and the same sense of pride. He didn't want to break his son, not really. He would settle for that much. For that _please_.

He could feel Uryuu tense up as he pressed against his entrance again. "Relax," he said, softer than he'd said anything since Uryuu had walked into his office. Uryuu tried his best to relax, and Ryuuken pushed inside him, slowly, carefully.

Uryuu cried out. His father's hands had been one thing, but his _cock_ was almost too much. He tried to force his body to relax, force his muscles to work with this instead of against it, but it was a hard thing to do.

Ryuuken, for his part, waited. He leaned down and kissed the back of his son's neck, almost tenderly. "_Relax_," he said again.

A minute passed, then another minute, before Uryuu finally moved under his father, raising his hips a little. He was unable to voice anything he was thinking, but Ryuuken understood him well enough.

_Fuck me._

Ryuuken pulled back, almost all the way out of Uryuu's body, then pushed back in, faster this time. Uryuu raised his hips to meet the motion, not caring about the pain that he still felt. The longing far outweighed the pain.

The older Quincy gripped the boy's hips as he moved, slowly at first, not wanting to hurt him more than was necessary. The more Uryuu pushed back against him, however, the faster he moved. He reached down between the boy's legs again and moved his hand in time with his hips. Uryuu moaned louder, and struggled without really meaning to against the binding that still held his arms.

"Come for me, Uryuu. For _me_."

"Ryuuken...!" The boy gasped his father's name and did as he was told, unable and unwilling to resist.

Ryuuken moved his hand away, ignoring the semen clinging to his fingers for the time being. He pulled out of his son's body entirely, long enough to concentrate on undoing the binding spell. Uryuu moved his arms, pulling them up and burying his face in them, but he didn't try to stand or to get away.

Ryuuken gripped the boy's shoulders and pulled him up.

"I'm not done with you."

"...good."

He pulled Uryuu around, putting up with the awkwardness of the boy's movements in the lingering stupor brought on by his orgasm. Uryuu moved with him as best as he could, letting his arms come up and wrap around his father's neck.

Ryuuken moved closer, setting Uryuu so he was sitting on the edge of the desk. Uryuu was much more compliant this time, making the whole thing easier. The older Quincy moved again, pulling Uryuu's legs around him and pushing inside him again all at once.

Uryuu buried his face against his father's neck and moaned. "Ryuuken..."

Ryuuken moved, thrusting into his son's body with as much force as before. The angle was different this way, however, and he could feel Uryuu's nails dig into his back. Another time, he might have felt the need to reprimand him for it, but for the time being, the only need he felt was the need for release.

It didn't take too much longer for him to come, his hips jerking roughly, emptying himself inside Uryuu's body. He felt that tight heat clench around him again.

"_Uryuu._"

A few languorous minutes later, he finally pulled away from his son and moved away. Uryuu lay back on the desk, eyes closed, feeling full and empty all at the same time. He didn't trust his legs to support him.

Ryuuken came back over to him, fully dressed, looking as if nothing had happened. He held out a towel - and Uryuu's glasses. "You can't stay here like that," he said, formally.

Uryuu opened one eye enough to glare at his father. "You're the one that told me to take off my clothes," he said, though his voice lacked the bite that normally accompanied his words.

"And now I'm telling you to put them back on."

Uryuu sighed, and sat up, finally. He put his glasses on before taking the towel. What he _really_ wanted was a shower, but he could make it back to the house and take one there. Sticking around the hospital wasn't in his plans.

He cleaned up as best as he could with just the towel and pulled his clothes on, avoiding his father's watchful gaze until he was dressed again.

"Ryuuken..."

"Are you planning on leaving, Uryuu?"

Uryuu faltered for a moment, before he answered, "...no."

"Then you can talk to me back at the house."

Uryuu narrowed his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood up a little straighter, feeling his prior defiance return, just a little. However, he didn't _quite_ feel like picking a fight. Maybe back at the house. But not here.

Without saying anything else, he turned and reached for the door.

"Uryuu."

"What?" he asked, not turning around.

"If you give me so much trouble next time, I will not grant you movement again so easily."

Uryuu bristled at that, visibly, but he said nothing. He would think up a good enough rebuttal when he felt like testing Ryuuken, seeing if he'd keep good on that promise.

For now, he turned and left.

He never saw the small smile that played on Ryuuken's lips, or the possessiveness in his eyes.

_You are still mine._


End file.
